Car Wash
by Paranormal Alchemist
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have fun on top of a car, instead of doing what they were supposed to. Warnings, rating, and disclaimer inside.


"**Y**ou two are going to wash all of these cars by the time school is over. If anything happens to them, you're paying for them! You will get no money out of this, but you better work hard and do it right!" Their Head Master said in a stern voice, glaring at the two who are causing his hair loss.

Izaya just smiled creepily as Shizuo rolled his eyes, letting out a low "whatever".

"Hmph. I will be back at the end of the school day, which is in nine hours. You have twenty cars, so hurry." With that, he walked off.

Once the Head Master was out of sight, Izaya moved over to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~ Are you ready to wash cars? You better be since it's your fault that we got into this mess~" Izaya sang as he skipped over to Shizuo.

Shizuo felt a growl rise in his throat and his blood temperature rise. He did not need this. Couldn't he just ditch this shit like he did all of his other punishments?

Really, they should just kick the two out. They aren't going to get any better.

"My fault! Flea, this shit is your fault. Stop provoking me and I wouldn't have to kick your ass all the time!" Shizuo didn't even bother to turn around to look at him.

Izaya hopped on the hood of an empty car. "If you weren't such a stupid brute, you wouldn't get so provoked. It's not my fault your brain is the size of a peanut~"

The blonde growled "Shut the fuck up, you bastard! Let's get this over with, I don't want to be here with you any longer than I need to..." The blonde went to one of the buckets of water and grabbed one.

"Get off the fucking car- Wait a minute, why the fuck are you wearing those short! They're for girls! You were just wearing some goddamned PE shorts!" Shizuo yelled at him.

Izaya rolled his eyes "Shizu-chan, it's nearly 100 degrees out here! You expect me to burn up and die?" Izaya grinned.

Instead of Raira PE shorts and his black tank top, Izaya removed the PE shorts and is now wearing very short black shorts.

"I'd prefer that you burn up and die! I can see your fucking ass!" Shizuo yelled, throwing a sponge at him.

Izaya of course dodged, and giggled. "Is Shizu-chan looking at my ass? I didn't know Shizu-chan swung that way~"

Shizuo held back a blush "Shut up! No one is looking at your ass, dumbass!" Shizuo huffed and grabbed a hose. "Come help me wash this car, we don't have all day you know."

The brunette rolled his eyes and walked over to Shizuo with the sponge he threw at him. "Do you even know how to wash a car?"

"Of course I do, it's not rocket science." Shizuo scoffed.

Izaya falsely gasped in shock "Shizu-chan knows what rocket science is? If I had a cookie I'd give you one!"

Shizuo growled "Shut the hell up!" Shizuo began to spray the tires down with the hose as Izaya washed the hood.

"Shizu-chan, stop spraying the tires like an idiot, spray the hood." Izaya told him.

"But the tires need to be washed. Stop acting like a fucking flea and come wash the tires." Shizuo retorted.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at him "Just wash the damn hood. It takes a shorter period of time."

Shizuo rolled his eyes "No, wash the tires."

"_Hood_."

"_Tires_."

"Hood." Izaya's voice was getting sterner.

"The. Tires." Shizuo felt his blood pressure rising.

"The hood! Can you stop being an idiot for five minutes and just do what I say!" Izaya yelled, although you could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"Can you stop being a louse for five minutes and do what I say!" Shizuo yelled back, dead serious.

"Brute!"

"Louse!"

"Lout!"

"Flea!"

"_Neanderthal!_"

"_Cockroach!_"

Izaya gasped "Do not compare me to those ugly things, idiot! I will cut off your balls!" Izaya was just itching for his switchblade.

"Why don't I shove this fucking hose up your ass and use full power!" Shizuo shouted, moving closer to him with the hose.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Shizu-chan. I knew you were homo~. With the blonde hair and, all that strength is probably why you can't get any. Ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned, not even scared. He reached to the side of his shorts to get his switchblade.

It wasn't there.

_'Damnit, I left them in my school pants!'_ Izaya thought as he backed away and Shizuo grinned.

"Forget something, Izaya~ I take it you don't have you switchblade. This gives me an advantage..." Before Izaya could run, Shizuo grabbed him by the throat, throwing him on the hood of a car.

"Remember what I told you earlier? Yeah, I wasn't lying. I bet you'll like it anyway..." Shizuo had a creepy grin on his face. Not creepy, _terrifying_. Izaya was actually scared.

"Shizu-chan doesn't have what it takes to fuck me~ besides, we fight all the time! Why would you change our game now? Hm, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said grinning at the blonde.

Shizuo pretended to ponder "Hmmm... Because you never seem to get hurt when I throw things at you, but this..." Shizuo literally ripped off his shorts and underwear and grinned down at Izaya

"This will hopefully get you to shut up and learn when to leave me the fuck alone."

Izaya glared at him "You know, Shizu-chan, raping me wouldn't help you at all~ you're just going to be charged when I tell the police you raped me with a water hose."

Shizuo laughed hysterically "Like hell they'd believe you! You're a complete asshole, no one believes a thing you ever say. Besides, I'm not only going to rape you with a hose..." Shizuo straddled him and lifted off his white tank top, revealing his amazing body.

Izaya blushed deeply, seeing his body. "Shizu-chan, you're crazy, you can't do me with that thing!" Izaya was half serious half joking around.

"Really think that this is the time to joke around, I~za~ya~ You know you want this, just admit that you want my cock inside you and fill you up until you feel like you're going to explode." Shizuo leaned down and whispered in his ear as Izaya stifled a moan.

"W-who knew Shizu-chan could be such a pervert. Sorry, Shizu-chan, but I'm not- mmpgh!" Shizuo cut off Izaya's worthless rank with his hot mouth and tongue.

Shizuo tore apart the black tank top and ran his fingers across his pink nipples.

The blonde moved away from Izaya's mouth with a string of saliva hanging from both of their lips. Shizuo licked it away.

Izaya groaned "Shizu-chan that's gross. Don't take my saliva like that." Izaya said in a voice that clearly said he was out of breath.

"You don't seem to be denying the fact you liked that kiss and your nipples and cock are very erect... You're really wet here..." He reached down and grabbed Izaya's erection, causing him to to moan unwillingly.

"See, you like it. Now, are you a virgin, Izaya?" Shizuo questioned as he rubbed him slowly.

"Tch, not all the money in the world would make me tell you that information, protozoan." Izaya glared and moaned lowly.

"So, you rather I'd just go straight in, no preparation what-so-ever? I can do that you know." Shizuo taunted, rubbing Izaya's erection.

Izaya's eyes widened "You're a complete asshole... I'm still not telling you." He said huffed.

"I think you will." Shizuo grinned and started quickly stroking the raven's erection.

Izaya moaned, glaring at Shizuo "My answer isn't ch-changing, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo said nothing as he watched Izaya struggle to not moan. When he felt Izaya was coming close to his release, he squeezed him hard, preventing him from coming.

"Tell me or I'm not letting you come."

Izaya growled, but said nothing.

"I~za~ya~ you really should tell me. I can keep you like this forever, you know."

"Go on, I don't care~" Izaya sang.

"Oh, so that means you're not a virgin and I can take you dry." The blonde said with a shrug.

Izaya's eyes went wide.

"Damnit I'm a virgin okay!" Izaya shouted.

Shizuo laughed "Shocker. Thought a slut like you would be with anything thing with a pulse."

_'When the hell did he_ _gain so much confidence!'_ Izaya thought.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's thighs roughly, spreading his legs. He stuck three fingers to the future informant's lips. "Suck on them."

"Hell no! You can touch me, you can kiss me, but there is no way in hell I'm sucking on your fin- mmmpgh!" Izaya yelled, his words being cut off by fingers invading his mouth.

"Yeah, just suck on these before I fuck you dry." Shizuo told him rolling his eyes.

Izaya refused to suck, so Shizuo just moved his fingers around his mouth to wet them. After a while, he pulled them out.

"You know, Izaya, I don't have to use a water hose, but if you don't want me to, you need to tell me how bad you want my cock inside of you..." Shizuo told him in a playful tone.

"Fat chance in hell." Izaya spat as Shizuo pressed a finger inside of him.

Shizuo shrugged, not caring. "Suit yourself." Shizuo thrusted the other two fingers inside of him, making Izaya jump.

"You don't seem to be hurt. You must do this to yourself all the time. I bet you do it to my picture, you freak." Shizuo leaned down, growling in his ear and licking the lobe.

Izaya froze in realization. "Shizu-chan, I hope you know you're about to fuck me on the hood of a car, in public, where if someone were to come by, we'd be screwed."

Shizuo didn't even care "So what?"

Izaya was shocked "Shizuo! I can take a vending machine to the head, even a car, but I am _not_ having sex on a hood of a car! This is not the way I'm losing my virginity!"

Shizuo grinned "So, you want me, but not on a hood of a car?"

"I never said that!" Izaya yelled, flustered.

"Izaya, just admit you want me. I can admit I want you~" Shizuo's voice was taunting.

This son-of-a-whore was trying to turn the tables! Izaya Orihara was the one who did the taunting, and Shizuo Heiwajima was the one to get pissed off! Not the other way around!

"Shizu-chan, you are not fucking me on the hood of this car." Izaya said firmly.

"Tch, the fuck I ain't." Shizuo removed his fingers. "Admit you want my cock in your tight little hole or I'm shoving the hose inside of you and letting it cut you as it enters you." Shizuo threatened.

Izaya didn't even answer.

Shizuo bent down and grabbed the still running hose and started moving it towards his entrance.

"I'm pushing it in, I-za-ya~" You could hear the playfulness in his voice.

Izaya felt the metal cut the skin around the entrance of his anus. He panicked.

He didn't give a fuck anymore. No way in hell he was going to let his precious virginity be taken by a fucking water hose!

"O-okay! I want you to fuck me with your cock in my tight, virgin hole as I moan your name and beg you for more!" Izaya nearly shouted.

Shizuo laughed "Good boy." He through the hose aside and slid off the hood of the car to take off his PE shorts, leaving on his boxers. He put his erection through the opening in them and flipped Izaya over on his stomach.

Izaya let out a short scream "Argh, that's hot!"

Shizuo grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on him.

Izaya didn't say anything and Shizuo laughed and pulled Izaya to the side of the front of the car and bent him over, prodding his erection at Izaya's entrance.

"Stop being an idiot and put it in!" Izaya whined.

"And what if I wanted to take it nice and slow?" Shizuo said as he slowly pressed his tip in, and Izaya let out a low moan.

Tired of waiting, Shizuo thrust his erection all the way inside of the brunette, making Izaya scream and whimper. "You couldn't be gentle if someone paid you to, brute." Izaya said panting.

"You talk too much." The blonde pulled out all the way and slammed right back inside, and began to thrust in and out violently, making Izaya moan loudly.

"God, Izaya, your so tight. I guess you really are a virgin..." He began to rock his hips in and out, rubbing and squeezing his ass.

Izaya didn't say anything but moan and shiver at the feeling of Shizuo inside of him, moving quickly and touching his ass with those big, strong hands.

He had to admit it was an amazing feeling. He wanted much more of it.

"Damnit it, Shizu-chan, go faster! Put that strength to use for once and do it harder!" Izaya nearly screamed.

Shizuo growled and grabbed onto his soft ass, thrusting harder inside the smaller man, causing him to hit his head on the car.

"When I said harder, I didn't mean bash my head into the car, Shizu-chan." Izaya said glaring back at him, a dark blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Shut up, you're a complete masochist, so you like it." Shizuo grinned and thrusted deeper inside of him.

"If I'm a masochist, that makes you a sadist, Shizu-chan~" Izaya sang as Shizuo leaned over him, thrusting deeper inside of the tight heat.

Izaya moaned loudly and buried his face in the hot metal of the car's hood, not bothering how bad it was burning his face.

Shizuo grunted in pleasure and continued his thrusts.

He hit Izaya's prostate and made his head shoot up in pleasure, moaning Shizuo's name, well nickname, loudly.

"Shizu-chan~ I'm going to come..." Izaya moaned.

Shizuo laughed "Then do so, flea... I am too..."

Shizuo sped up his thrusts and came inside of the raven.

Izaya moaned at the sensation of being filled with Shizuo's fluids.

Shizuo grunted and thrusted slower, to milk himself out.

Izaya came quickly after him, his semen going all over the tires.

They both panted and stayed like that for a while, then Shizuo slowly pulled out. Izaya turned around, the white liquid dripping out of his ass.

They stared at each other for a moment, but Shizuo broke the stare and bent down and kissed Izaya.

Izaya grinned and kissed him back sloppily.

They pulled apart grinning at each other.

"Is this going to happen often, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked panting.

Shizuo shrugged "We didn't kill each other... We'll see..."

Izaya rolled his eyes "Let's wash the semen off this car and me, and go to Russia Sushi."

Shizuo didn't argue, he didn't want to wash cars anyway.

Shizuo sprayed Izaya down first, removing the semen from his entrance then himself, and then the car. They gathered Izaya's ruined clothes, and Shizuo put on his clothes.

Izaya grabbed the shorts he wore in the beginning and slipped them on.

"Let's go get our uniforms. I don't think we can walk around like this..." Shizuo suggested walking up to Izaya.

Izaya nodded and began walking, limping, towards the building, hoping to not get caught by the Head Master.

When they go there, they changed into their Raira uniforms and walked out the building to Russia Sushi.


End file.
